Viagem ao Brasil
by Yukinha
Summary: Por que justamente China, Rússia, América e Inglaterra tinham que vir pro Brasil! "A terceira guerra mundial vai acontecer debaixo do meu teto!" BraxArgie Rochu USUK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaime - APH não me pertence nem Brasil (Luciano) e Argentina (Martin) já que eles são do grupo Hetalia Latinoamérica

Parings - BRASIL x ARGENTINA - ROCHU - JOKER

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>

Aeroporto de Salvador, Bahia, Brasil. O clima de verão estava em alta. Dois estrangeiros com roupas de verão arrastavam suas malas de rodinhas.

_ É tão estranho ver você sem cachecol aru. _ Dizia China olhando para Rússia que vestia uma camisa de manga curta de botões e calça comprida.

_ Eu o trouxe comigo, mas não acho que precise. Está fazendo um belo sol, da?

_ Bem que Brasil disse que a Bahia estaria bem quente.

Yao fechou os olhos e sorriu feito uma criança:

_ Ai, eu nem acredito que conseguimos um descanso aru! Três dias sem pensar em trabalho parecem tão bons...

_ Da... E vai ficar melhor.

_ Eh? Por que está dizendo isso?

_ Olhe.

China olhou para frente e viu dois loiros discutindo perto de uma lanchonete.

_ Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que é mais barato comprar fora do aeroporto? Já viemos pra casa do Brasil antes, América! _ Argumentava o mais velho.

_ Dá última vez que você disse isso eu acabei não trazendo o mini cristo redendor que eu queria, Iggy! _ Reclamava o mais novo.

_ E da vez que fomos ao Rio de Janeiro você acabou comprando um cachorrinho que balança a cabeça pelo TRIPLO do preço que vendiam na praia!

Yao teve uma gota de suor escorregando da testa e Ivan apenas sorriau.

_ O que eu fiz pra merecer isso aru?

_ Se não são os países da special relationship. Parece que o Luciano vai hospedá-los também.

_ Mas por que? Eu pensei que esses dois só vinham pra ca no Carnaval!

_ E nas folgas, e nas férias... Talvez eles tenham uma casa de praia aqui.

América e Inglaterra olharam para o lado e ao verem os dois, Alfred pulou para trás e apontou pra eles.

_ Os aliados do mau!

_ Imperialistas dos infernos aru! Querem fazer chacina aqui no Brasil também?

_ Não fazemos chacina! Só combatemos a injustiça! Ao contrário de vocês que compactuam com ela!

_ Não compactuamos com injustiças! Só não gostamos de guerras de interesses, seu... Decadente!

_ Decadente? Você não passa de um emergente metade pobre!

_ Que? Nunca mais vou lhe emprestar dinheiro aru!

Faíscas começaram a se soltar entre Estados Unidos e China. Inglaterra massageou a cabeça que começava a doer.

_ Eu não acredito...

_ Parece que vamos ter umas férias bem divertidas. _ Rússia apenas sorria.

_ Ta legal, parem de brigar, vocês dois! Pelo visto vieram pra ca pelo mesmo motivo que nós, não é? Não vamos levar problemas pro Brasil.

_ Acho que Luciano não espera a hora de nos ver. Ele vai ficar tão feliz...

* * *

><p><span>Casa do Brasil<span>.

_ Eu to FERRADO! Russia, China, América e Inglaterra! OS QUATRO vão se hospedar aqui! A terceira guerra mundial vai ocorrer debaixo do meu teto!

_ Calma, boludo! _ Argentina tentava tranquiliza-lo _ Esta me deixando nervoso também! E por que me chamou?

_ Não vê jornal não? Eu preciso de alguém pra me ajudar com essa guerra de casais! Vamos, ainda somos parceiros de Mercosul! E os momentos que passamos juntos?

Argentina corou com o olhar pidão de Brasil e respondeu da forma mais desprezível de todas:

_ Que tipo de momentos? Copa mundial?

_ Você é tão mau! Eu sou tão jovem... Estou crescendo... Não mereço desaparecer agora!

_ Você está criando drama, isso sim. Nem acredito que me chamou por isso. E eu achando que era algo mais grave... _ Virou para ir embora, mas Luciano o segurou _ EI!

_ Não! Você não vai!

_ ME SOLTE!

_ NÃÃÃÕ!

Do lado de fora Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, China e Rússia ouviam os barulho e imaginavam coisas.

_"VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME OBRIGAR A ISSO!"_

_"POSSO SIM!"_

_"SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!"_

_"NÃO!"_

Os quatro olharam para a faixada com uma gota na cabeça.

_ Eu acho que chegamos num mal momento. _ Rússia sorria cinicamente.

_ É o Martin que ta la dentro? _ Inglaterra perguntava paralisado e com os olhos brancos.

_ Sempre desconfiei desses dois. São inimigos, mas um vive indo pra casa do outro...

_ Talvez possamos vir mais tarde aru. Que tal irmos à praia primeiro?

_ Legal! Vamos à praia! _ Respondeu América _ Só vamos deixar nossas coisas na casa do Brasil. _ Tocou a campainha.

_ NÃÃÃO! _ China e Inglaterra gritaram.

PEEEEEEEEEEM!

Os três ficaram paralisados esperando até que Brasil abriu a porta.

_ Ooooi, gente! Bem vindos ao Brasil! Eh... Adivinhem! Argie veio pra ca também!

Inglaterra, China e Rússia notaram o cabelo assanhado dos dois e a roupa amarrotada e sorriram amarelo.

_ Hello, Martin! _ América sorria _ Hey, Luciano, queremos ir á praia! Podemos deixar nossas coisas aqui e trocarmos de roupa?

_ Claro! Entrem! Os quarto de hóspedes ficam la em cima, podem escolher um, ta.

_ Legal!

Os turistas logo entraram com as malas e subiram as escadas. Eles já conheciam quase todas as casas do Brasil e a de Salvador era uma delas. Argentina viu que estava tudo tranquilo e continuou com a porta aberta.

_ Parece estar tudo bem.

_ Matiiin...

Luciano fez um olhar pidão e segurou as mãos do loiro que apenas o desprezava. Quando Yao desceu a escada para perguntar se poderia ficar no quarto com vista pra praia, viu a cena, então achou que estava atrapalhando e voltou a subir.

* * *

><p><span>Quarto de Inglaterra<span>

Arthur deixou a mala num canto e jogou-se na cama. Foi muito azar que o dia em que ele decidiu viajar com Alfred tenha sido justamente o mesmo que aqueles dois foram ao Brasil.

O inglês fechou os olhos lembrando-se de um momento que teve com Alfred depois do discurso do presidente dele. Tinham se despedido no aeroporto com um abraço que nem deveria ter começado. Por que o abraçou? Era estranho que os braços de sua ex-colônia idiota fossem tão aconchegantes. Mas o mais estranho foi o beijo. Era pra ser um beijo no rosto, mas Inglaterra moveu a cabeça e acabou recebendo um beijo na boca sem querer. Só que o beijo se aprofundou e Inglaterra acabou retribuindo.

Depois disso Alfred tinha ficado tão envergonhado que foi embora correndo e Arthur queria morrer de tanta vergonha. Alguns dias depois se comunicaram pela internet e ninguém mais tocou no assunto.

_ N-Não! Eu to muito velho pra esse tipo de coisa. _ O Reino Unido falava pra si mesmo.

* * *

><p><span>Quarto de Rússia<span>

Ivan estava debruçado na janela de seu quarto e vendo a paisagem. China bateu na porta e abriu, colocando só a cabeça pra dentro.

_ Posso entrar aru?

O russo olhou para ele e sorriu. Era um sorriso raríssimo, muito diferente dos demais e que últimamente estava sendo muito mais frequente desde sua parceria com Yao.

_ Pode sim.

China entrou. Estava com uma regata, calça comprida de pano e chinelos de dedo. O asiático se debruçou ao lado de Rússia e abriu um largo sorriso ao olhar a praia.

_ Do jeito que você gosta aru! Olhe esse mar e esse sol! Mesmo com aqueles dois aqui, vai da pra nos divertirmos bastante.

_ Eu não me importo. Estou realmente contente. É a primeira vez que passeio a sós com... Você. _ China corou e Ivan acabou se explicando _ Bem, não que eu não goste de passear com as minhas irmãs, eu gosto, mas sempre é bom inovar, certo?

Yao sorriu sem olhar para o russo:

_ Claro aru.

América abriu a porta de repente e gritou eufórico:

_ UHUUU! VAMOS A PRAIAAAA!

_ Aaaah! Não precisa gritar aru! Lembre-se que estamos incomodando o Brasil e o Argie.

_ Estamos? _ América e Rússia perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

_ Sim. Dia 12 de junho é dia dos namorados na casa do Brasil. Está na cara que o Argie veio fazer uma surpresa e estamos atrapalhando. Eu vi os dois se relacionando com meus próprios olhos aru.

_ Verdade?

_ Quer dizer que o Argie e o Brasil estão saindo? _ América fez cara perplexa.

_ Eles podem ter planejado algo pro dia dos namorados. Um jantar romântico em casa por exemplo... _ China imagina os dois latinos num restaurante chinês rindo animadamente enquanto um malabarista de fogo se apresenta para o público.

_ Um jantar romântico... _ América imagina os dois na cozinha à luz de velas jantando um espaguete comprado pronto e brindando duas taças de champanhe.

_ Um jantar romântico... _ Rússia imagina os dois num belo restaurante aplaudindo para os balcãs vestidos de bailarinas e dançando o lago dos cisnes _ Parece uma boa idéia. Então não vamos atrapalhar os planos deles, da?

_ Sim aru. Eu sugiro uma trégua temporária.

_ Se é assim, eu topo. _ América ergueu o polegar pra cima _ Vou falar sobre isso pro Inglaterra.

_ Claro aru. Tem que manter seu noivo informado.

Alfred virou um tomate de tão vermelho:

_ Inglaterra não é meu noivo coisa nenhuma! Você e o soviético é que estão quase pra trocar as alianças!

_ QUE? Repita se tiver coragem!

_ China e Rússia sentados numa árvore se bei...

_ Agora você vai ver com quantos bambus se faz uma jangada aru! _ Partiu pro ataque.

_ Se controla, China! Foi brincadeira!

Os dois começaram a brigar.

_ É, essa trégua começou bem _ Falava Ivan sorrindo, mesmo com as bochechas levemente coradas.

* * *

><p><span>Andar de baixo<span>.

_ Muito bem, tudo sobre controle. Minha casa está inteira.

_ Não acha que está exagerando, Brasil?

_ Está dizendo isso porque não é a sua casa!

_ Eu só não entendo por que eu tenho que ficar aqui!

_ Pra dar apoio moral, poxa. Que rixa é essa? Só porque eu sou pentacampeão e...

_ NÃO COMEÇA!

Argentina agarrou Brasil pela camisa e o trouxe pra perto bem na hora em que um certo inglês estava descendo.

_ Sorry... Eu devo estar incomodando.

_ Incomodando? _ Martin ficou vermelho _ Espere, não é nada dis...

_ Prometo que vou fazer o possível para não atrapalhar nad...

CRASH!

_ ...! Que barulho foi esse? Pareceu algo da MINHA casa ser quebrado!

_ Essa não! América está sozinho com China e Rússia! _ Inglaterra subiu _ Se aqueles dois fizerem alguma coisa...

Os três correram até o quarto de Rússia e quando abriram a porta Brasil viu um vaso quebrado.

_ Meu vaso!

_ Fique calmo, boludo! Foi só um vaso!

_ Não era qualquer vaso, Argie! Era um vaso chileno de trinta reais que eu tinha comprado do Paraguai pela metade do preço!

Martin não acreditava que Luciano chorava por causa de uma coisa tão idiota.

_ Está assim por causa de um vaso de quinze reais?

_ Era trinta! Uma pechincha! Agora se eu quiser outro vou ter que pagar trinta e não quinze!

_ Seu multiétnico miserável...

_ Olha o preconceito!

Arthur foi ao encontro de Alfred.

_ América, o que aconteceu?

_ Esse China maluco foi me acertar um golpe de kung fu e acabou acertando a muamba do Brasil.

_ E qual foi o motivo da briga?

China, Rússia e América ficaram levemente vermelhos e viraram o rosto.

_ Eh... Não importa! Vamos a praia? _ Alfred desconversou _ O herói quer pegar um bronzeado!

_ Está na hora de irmos mesmo aru. Brasil, não precisa ir se não quiser.

_ Quem disse que eu não quero? Adoooro praia e eu spu o país anfitrião, não é?

_ Okay! Então vamos!

Fim do capítulo 01

* * *

><p>Pontos da fic.<p>

Aliança Sino-russa

Basta ler as notícias pra saber que Rússia e China estão muito próximos. Alguns jornais falam em acordo estratégico. Russia é o maior exportador de energia da Europa e Ásia (ou do mundo) e China a economia que mais cresce. Como num cenário internacional andam tendo opiniões muito parecidas, acabaram unindo forças para ganhar maior destaque nas decisões da ONU. Os dois são os grandes rivais de USA e UK nesse ponto. Na questão da Líbia, defenderam o imediato cessar fogo, e a maioria de seus votos e vetos são conjuntos, como na questão Zimbabue por exemplo (Os votos e vetos de USA e UK também costumam se dar conjuntamente). No plano econômico, Rússia se comprometeu a fornecer para China gás natural, mais econômico e com menos danos ao meio ambiente, e juntos pretendem lançar em outubro uma missão espacial.

Beijo

Foi acontecimento da fic "O discurso dos Estados Unidos" ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

América foi logo correndo para a praia com uma prancha que pegou emprestada do Brasil e Luciano foi com ele, China ficou debaixo do guarda sol comendo aperitivos junto com Rússia, Argentina e Inglaterra.

_ Não vai surfar, Martin? - Inglaterra perguntou.

_ Não quero ter motivos pra brigar com aquele boludo enquanto eu estiver aqui.

_ Ah, sim. Você não quer estragar as coisas... Ainda mais considerando o que está acontecendo, certo?

_ Eh?

_ Ja sabemos o que está acontecendo aru _ China continuava comendo as iscas de peixe feito um esfomeado _ Percebemos assim que vimos o Brasil abrir a porta.

_ Sério? O Luciano tava morrendo de medo irritar vocês.

_ Por que nos irritaríamos? _ Rússia falou com o sorriso de sempre _ Boa sorte.

_ Sorte? Eh... Acho que ele vai precisar de sorte.

América e Brasil chegavam correndo com suas pranchas. Alfred foi o primeiro a chegar para anunciar animado:

_ Viram aquela onda que eu peguei? Brasil tomou um banho!

_ Eu senti um pouco de cãimbras!

_ Cãimbras? _ Martin provocou _ Que desculpa mais esfarrapada!

_ Ta me chamando de mentiroso?

_ Yao _ Sim, Rússia tinha ignorado todos eles _ Que tal jogarmos um pouco de volei?

_ Huh? Não é justo aru! Você sempre dar aquelas cortadas enquanto eu nunca consigo fazer igual porque sou baixinho!

_ Posso lhe dar cinco pontos de vantagem.

_ Isso é humilhante aru!

_ Também quero jogar! _ América se intrometeu _ Sou invencível! Que tal vocês comunistas do mal contra Iggy e eu?

_ QUE? _ Brasil se intrometeu _ Uma DISPUTA entre VOCÊS?

_ Também vou querer participar _ Argentina falou em seguida _ Vou ficar no time do Rússia e do China e Brasil ficará com América e Inglaterra.

_ Argie, por acaso ficou maluco?

_ Está com medo de perder pra alguém tão superior quanto eu, boludo?

Agora ficou pessoal pro Brasil:

_ Vamos jogar!

Começou o jogo. Argentina ganhou no par ou ímpar e escolheu a bola.

Russia sacou, América defendeu, Inglaterra levantou, Brasil cortou, China defendeu, Rússia levantou e Argentina deu um corte para a bola bater bem na cara de Brasil e depois cair no chão.

_ Ponto nosso aru!

_ Isso foi scanagem, Argie! _ Luciano estava irritadíssimo.

Argentina cruzava os braços e virava as costas. Algumas baianas de biquini passaram e secaram ele.

_ Isso é uma competição, boludo.

_ A competição não é de acertar a minha cara!

_ Não tenho culpa se esse seu cabeção estava no meio.

_ Aposto que ta com inveja só porque eu sou melhor que você no volei também!

_ É NADA!

_ Vamos jogar! _ Inglaterra mandava _ Estamos perdendo!

Argentina sacou, Brasil defendeu, Inglaterra levantou e América deu uma cortada na barriga de China tão forte que pareceu bola de canhão.

Claro, o asiático desmaiou.

_ CHINA! _ Todos correram pra perto dele.

Rússia segurou o chinês preocupado e tentou acordá-lo.

_ Yao? Yao, acorde!

_ Aaa... Anotem a placa daquela bola aru...

_ Ele está vivo! _ Brasil comemorou.

América fez um "ufa", mas de repente viu Rússia aparecer bem na sua frente com uma áurea roxa maligna e um sorriso bem... Rússia.

_ Fez de propósito...

Na mesma hora Inglaterra correu pra frente da ex-colônia.

_ Ele não fez! Se... Se você insistir nisso, Rússia, eu...

Luciano entrou em pânico e abraçou a primeira coisa que viu.

_ Meu padim Ciço! A guerra mundial! Uma guerra mundial vai acontecer aqui na minha praia!

_ Pare de me agarrar, boludo! Isso é assédio aos turistas! _ Martin falava vermelhíssimo.

_ Iggy, cuidado!

América puxou Inglaterra e o protegeu antes que um veloz bola de futebol acertasse a cabeça dele, mas acabou acertando Argentina, levando-o ao chão.

_ Argie? _ Brasil perdeu a cor _ Você está bem?

_ Grrr... SEUS PERNAS DE PAU HIJOS DE ****! _ Argentina pegou a bola e chutou bem na direção da barriga de quem havia jogado, derrubando-o.

_ Ei, não precisa ofender meu povo!

_ Eles me acertaram!

Os latinos começaram a brgar e uma gota de suor escorreu na cabeça dos outros.

_ Já vi que esse negócio de esporte na praia é bem perigoso. _ Falava Rússia enquanto ajudava China a se levantar.

* * *

><p><span>A noite<span>

Quarto de Inglaterra

_ Iggy... Iggy, ta doendo!

_ Aguente firme.

_ Mas... Aaaaah!

_ Calma! Falta pouco! E não pode doer tanto assim.

_ Experimenta ficar no meu lugar!

_ Aguente firme. Estou sendo o mais delicado que posso.

_ Mas... Eu estou todo assado!

_ Eu disse pra você usar protetor solar, mas você nunca me ouve!

_ Eu queria pegar um bronzeado!

_ E agora está parecendo um camarão.

Inglaterra passava hidratante nas costas de América com o máximo de cuidado e ainda tinha que ouví-lo reclamar das assaduras causadas pelo sol.

_ Pronto. Agora se vire. Deixe eu passar no seu rosto.

América se virou e Inglaterra passou o hidratante suavemente pelas suas bochechas. Azul e verde se encontraram e se hipnotizaram em um breve instante.

_ Iggy...

_ O que foi?

_ Achei que você tivesse medo do Rússia. Por que me defendeu?

_ N.Não defendi você! Só não queria confusão na praia.

Alguém bateu na porta. Brasil entrou.

_ Gente, eu vou sair com o Argie e o bloco comunista. Querem vir?

_ Não, Brasil. Eu to com o couro todo assado.

_ Eu acho que chega de saídas por hoje _ Inglaterra disse meio constrangido _ Eh... Meu chefe disse para eu não beber enquanto estiver aqui e provavelmente é isso que vão fazer.

_ Que ruim pra você. Tem dvds la embaixo e se quiserem comer e só ir até a geladeira.

_ Ta. Escute, Luciano, não se preocupe conosco amanhã. Sabemos dos planos do Martin.

Luciano ficou um bom tempo parado como se não tivesse entendido o que o inglês falou.

_ O que disse?

_ Argentina veio ver você porque ele sabe que amanhã é o dia dos namorados no seu país, certo? _ América perguntou inocentemente _ Por isso vamos arranjar um programa legal pra...

_ Argie veio... Ele veio... _ Brasil estava muito corado e começava a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu desde a vinda do argentino _ Ele veio passar o dia dos namorados comigo! E eu... E eu briguei com ele na praia! Não acredito!

Luciano acabou de falar e saiu do quarto correndo.

_ O que deu nele?_ Arthur perguntou.

_ Ele sacou que não estava sendo nada romântico e quer compensar isso. Não percebeu?

_ Pra que ser romântico? Romantismo não passa de um conjunto de frases feitas que as pessoas juram que é verdadeiro.

_Que? Tudo é verdadeiro! França que me disse.

_ Tinha que ser ele. Aposto que ele não ama noventa e nove por cento das pessoas que ele fala isso, a começar pelas empregadas das reuniões mundiais.

_ Não são frases feitas, Iggy. Elas tem um fundo de verdade.

_ Não tem. Qualquer um pode falar sem sentir. Todo mundo pode dizer "não sei viver sem você", "Não consigo me livrar do que sinto", "Não há um dia que eu não pense em você", "prefiro morrer do que lhe perder" _ A medida que Arthur falava uma angústia atingia seu peito como se não conseguisse parar de dizer aquelas coisas _ você é meu mundo, o centro do meu universo, meu ser, a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu... Você é... Você é...

_ Eu te amo.

Estados Unidos havia dito isso próximo demais do inglês, fazendo o maior olhar surpreso em seus olhos. Alfred estava sério e com as bochechas um pouco coloradas.

_ Te amo... Te amo muito... É uma frase feita, Iggy?

Por pouco o maior não se deixa levar por aquelas orbes azuis.

_ ...Yes ... I love you... I love you so much... É a pior das frases feitas.

América forçou um sorriso.

_ Pode me dar o hidratante? Você é muito lerdo.

_ ...

* * *

><p><span>No andar de baixo<span>

Brasil descia as escadas correndo.

_ Argie!

_ Finalmente, boludo! Acho que nem Espanha demora tanto pra se arr...

Brasil segurou a mão de Argentina e o trouxe para si deixando o loiro virar um pimentão de tão vermelho.

_ Que foi? Não resistiu ao meu charme por acaso?

_ Obrigado por ter vindo me ver, Argie.

O corado do loiro atingiu a raíz dos cabelos:

_ Por que está dizendo isso agora?

_ Pra me redimir daquele epsódio na praia. E sabe. Que tal amanhã sairmos só nós dois? Prometo que não vamos falar de futebol.

_ Luciano...

China virou o rosto envergonhado e Rússia tossiu.

_ Podem passear sozinhos se quiserem, da? Não nos importamos.

_ Que? _ Brasil largou as mãos do loiro _ Nem pensar! Eu sou o anfitrião! Vamos sair juntos hoje. Mas amanhã quero dar uma volta só com o Martin, ta bom?

_ Então vamos logo aru. Estou morrendo de fome.

Fim do capítulo dois

* * *

><p>Reviews! O/ Vou responder todas elas!

Rutch - Você achou engraçado? Que bom! *_* Eu tive que dividir o cap. 2 porque senão ia ficar muito grande

Hamiko0 - Tem razão, Argie é muito insensível, afinal não é na casa dele que vai começar uma guerra

Schne Hissi - Concordo! BRARGIE É TUDO! Vc já reparou que muitos brasileiros casam com argentinos e vice-versa! BRARGIE NA VEIA!

Unadia if the East - Brasil, seu pechincheiro XD


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Brasil, Argentina, Rússia e China saíram bêbados do táxi, ás quatro da madrugada, e todos riam sem nenhum motivo.

_ Aí eu disse: Chega de sacanear comigo, Portugal! Já não bastava explorar meu pau brasil e passar piolhos pra mim! Independência ou morte!

_ Yo também fui sacaneado, boludo _ Argentina ria e se acercava dele por trás _ O Espanha... Ele quis roubar toda a minha prata e me passou doenças...

_ Pelo menos não encheram vocês de ópio aru! _ China cambaleava _ Justo os chineses que foram os primeiros a descobrir todas as invenções! Malditos ingleses!

_ Malditos... _ Rússia também estava porre _ Tive que aguentar Inglaterra tentando sabotar meu governo comunista e ver América acabar com a minha União Soviética.

_ Americanos... E ainda querem a paz mundial aru!

China escorregou no degrau e caiu para trás, mas Rússia o segurou e acabou carregando-o no colo.

_ Da? Ganhei um Yao?

_ Me largue aru! Eu sei me cuidar sozinho!

_ Eu sei, mas é tão bom carregar você. Quem sabe posso dormir no seu quarto.

_ Nem sonhando aru! _ China se debateu, mas estava tão bêbado que não adiantou nada _ Me solte! Vamos!

_ Não.

_ Sem guerra comunista na minha casa _ Brasil nem estava conseguindo colocar a chave na porta _ Droga de chave. Consegui.

Quando entraram encontraram a luz da sala acesa, a tv ligada e o aparelho de dvd também, mas o filme já tinha acabado. No sofá, Inglaterra dormia com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Estados Unidos e no colo de América estava uma vasilha com restos de pipoca. Os dois estavam cobertos por uma manta da cintura para baixo.

_ Esses países ricos nunca ouviram falar de apagão, não? _ Luciano desligou a luz da sala e a televisão.

_ Ei, eu preciso da luz acesa pra subir as escadas! _ Martin reclamava.

_ Chiu! Não acorde os pombinhos da relação especial. Eu seguro sua mão e nada vai te acontecer.

_ P... Pare de falar desse jeito comigo, boludo!

Eles foram subindo a escada fazendo todo esse barulho, mas nem Alfred nem Arthur acordaram. Bem, talvez Inglaterra tivesse despertado, mas ao invés de se levantar, voltou a fechar os olhos, abraçou Estados Unidos e se aninhou mais nele.

* * *

><p><span>Quarto de China<span>

_ Chegamos,Yao. Que tal dormirmos juntinhos?

Ainda no colo do russo, Yao abraçou o pescoço dele com as bochechas vermelhas pelo alcool.

_ Rússia...

_ Agora está me abraçando?

_ Eh. Agora quero te abraçar aru.

_ Você está tão fácil. Aposto que eu poderia fazer o que quiser com você agora.

_ O que quer fazer comigo aru...? Quer que sejamos um?

_ Boa idéia. Quer ser um comigo, Yao?

_ ...

Rússia parou de andar até a cama e olhou para China porque achou estranho o silêncio dele. Isso fez o russo acabar desmanchando o sorriso um pouco preocupado com o chinês e com um pouco de medo que ele fizesse algo como vomitar em sua roupa.

_ ... Quero...

_ Da?

_ É isso que você ouviu. Eu quero.

O chinês se moveu e aquele par de olhos claros e inocentes observaram os olhos lilases bem de perto.

_ O que me diz aru?

_ Acho melhor você dormir um pouco.

_ Rússia...

Yao fechou os olhos e lentamente venceu aquela distância, unindo seus lábios aos do russo num beijo cálido. Ivan se surpreendeu no começo, mas fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo. Os dois entreabriram a boca para aprofundar o contato e de vez enquanto brincavam suavemente com os cantos dos lábios um do outro. As bocas se separaram minimamente, mas eles não abriram os olhos.

Uniram novamente os lábios para um beijo mais profundo.

* * *

><p>O dia raiou e Estados Unidos já estava de pé fazendo café. Brasil entrou na cozinha todo arrumado e ao vê-lo sentou-se à mesa.<p>

_ _God morning, Brazil!_

_ América, eu sou o dono da casa! Meu hóspede não deveria fazer café pra mim.

_ Eu sei, mas eu fui até seu quarto e vi você dormindo feito uma pedra. Como eu tava com muita fome o jeito foi eu mesmo fazer meu café.

_ Que péssimo anfitrião eu sou.

_ É mesmo.

América colocou café em duas xícaras e deu uma para Brasil.

_ Preciso saber como faço para dar um dia dos namorados romântico pro Argie _ Luciano disse de repente.

_ Por que está perguntando pra mim?

_ Porque o Inglaterra é a pior opção para pedir esse tipo de conselho, China só é menos púdico que o Japão e Rússia me dá medo. Além disso você faz muito romance pastelão, deve saber dar umas dicas.

_ _Yes_. Tem que fazer uma coisa divertida! Algo que façam vocês rirem juntos! Depois da risada sempre rola uma troca de olhares e um clima! E você aproveita o clima!

_ Gostamos de futebol.

_ Futebol? _No way!_ Levar Argentina pra um campo de futebol é o mesmo que eu levar o Iggy pra uma retrospectiva da Guerra Revolucionária. Nem pensar! Já sei! Cinemas! Todo mundo adora cinemas!

_ E que filme?

_ Um dos meus filmes de aventura! Eles sempre tem um momento romântico! Você pode dar um beijo nele nessa hora! Claro! Eu sou um gênio! Hahahaha!

Brasil ficou vermelho feito um tomate.

_ Beijar? Beijar o Argentina? O ARGENTINA? E se ele reclamar? Eu beijo bem, beijo sim! Mas ele se acha o Don Juan! Eu não posso beijá-lo!

_ Por que não? Ele veio aqui pra isso, não foi? Dê um beijo e fim de papo.

_ Ele veio pra isso?

_ Quantas vezes você já saiu com ele?

_ Saiu? Bem, vivemos saindo juntos.

_ Então já passaram do terceiro encontro? Por isso que o Argie está tão furioso!

_ Eh?

_ Já era hora de você ter ido para o "algo mais" e pedido ele em namoro!

_ ELE QUER ISSO? Como é que eu ia adivinhar?

_ Brasil, Brasil... Você precisa ler a atmosfera! Como eu! Vem ca, eu vou te dar uns conselhos infalíveis.

Brasil concordou e teve que ouvir tudo o que América tinha a dizer.

* * *

><p><span>Quarto de China<span>

Yao amanheceu com uma esperada ressaca e um grande arrependimento. Ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior, então teve que tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e se trocar. Quando saiu estava totalmente nervoso, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido.

_ Eu quero morrer aru! Eu quero morrer! Que vergonha! Se bem que eu ainda não sei se REALMENTE fiz uma besteira muito grande ou tive um sonho muito bom aru! Será que eu...

_ Yao?

_ Rússia!

China se virou para trás ao ouvir a voz do russo. O maior estava com cara de sono e vestia uma blusa simples vermelha e uma calça comprida de pano cinza.

_ Bom dia. _ Ivan cumprimentou sorrindo.

_ B-Bom dia aru.

_ Dormiu bem?

_ Sim... Rússia... Por... Por acaso, eu... Eu...

_ Da?

_ Eu beijei você aru?

_ Então você se lembra?

O menor ficou da cor da bandeira de seu país.

_ E... Houve "algo mais"?

_ Algo mais? Que algo mais?

_ Você sabe do que eu estou falando aru!

China viu o russo se aproximar e se espreitar sobre ele e se encostou na parede.

_ Não. Não houve "algo mais". Você só dormiu.

_ Rússia...

_ Eu prefiro fazer as coisas quando você dispõe de todos os seus cinco sentidos... Então... Se quiser se lembrar de como foi...

Ivan parou de sorrir e se aproximou mais até unir novamente seus lábios aos do menor num beijo suave. O chinês fechou os olhos e correspondeu.

Inglaterra abriu a porta do seu quarto e assim que saiu viu o que acontecia entre Rússia e China. Nesse exato momento, Yao havia passado os braços pelo pescoço de Ivan durante o beijo e as mãos do russo estavam apoiadas em sua cintura.

_ Oh, shit. Agora vai ficar insuportável argumentar contra vocês na ONU.

China abriu os olhos e acabou empurrando Rússia:

_ Inglaterra! N.Não é o que você está pensando aru!

_ E isso é respiração boca a boca por acaso?

_ Não diga isso como se não tivesse dormido agarrado ao América. _ Rússia falou naturalmente.

_ N-Não foi proposital! Estávamos vendo um filme muito chato! Isso é bem diferente do que vocês dois estavam fazendo!

_ Já disse que não é o que você estáva pensando aru. _ China falou ainda vermelho _ Eu vou tomar café _ Saiu furioso para o andar de baixo.

Depois que Yao foi embora, Rússia sorriu.

_ Tenho que ser realista. Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito.

_ Só porque ele não admitiu? O que você queria? Que ele dissesse "Arthur, eu amo esse russo aru"? Seria muito estranho.

Ivan acabou rindo de verdade:

_ Tem razão. Seria.

_ Saia pra passear com ele se quiser descobrir algum coisa. Brasil e Argentina vão estar muito ocupados hoje mesmo...

Rússia o olhou para Inglaterra

_ Está me dando conselhos?

_ Eh?

Outra porta do corredor foi aberta e do quarto saiu Argentina impecavelmente arrumado. Calça comprida preta, camiseta pólo branca, jaqueta preta e tênis. Inglaterra e Rússia ficaram olhando-o por tanto tempo que Martin até corou.

_ O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu cabelo?

_ Não, Martin _ O Reino Unido se desculpou _ É que você se emprenhou na produção.

Martin ia dizer que era porque aquela era a primeira vez que Luciano tinha o convidado pra sair, mas preferiu não falar a verdade.

_ Mesmo eu sendo irresistível, preciso me arrumar pra não causar má impressão.

_ Boa sorte _ desejou Rússia _ Vamos tomar café?

_ É. Estou com fome.

Fim do capítulo 3

* * *

><p>Obrigada por todos os comentários! Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom! ^^<p>

Nina-osp - BrArg também é meu casal latino favorito, Nina! Eu só lamento por não ter conseguido terminar a fic a tempo do dia dos namorados. O Martin nem desconfia do que Brasil está pensando.

Unadia of the East - Eu sempre gostei de BrArg ^^' E USUK nem se fala! O Iggy é tão romântico quanto o Capitão Gancho, mas ele é fofo mesmo assim.

Schne Hissi - ADORO BRARG! Eles brigam, mas se amam! É isso! Bjs!


End file.
